Samyutta Nikaya
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya The Samyutta Nikaya ("Collection of Clustered Discourses") is the third of the five nikayas (collections) in the Sutta Pitaka. This collection is arranged in a special order by subject matter. Each group deals with a specific doctrine or personality. In this Nikaya Lord Buddha has also dealt deeply into the details of dhamma(path) w.r.t. the meditation as well as with final achievements of Jhana/Trance states. Few notable suttas are : SN 47.6 Sakunagghi Sutta and SN 36.19 Pancakanga Sutta. In 15.14-15.19 (Mata, Pitta, Bhata, Bhagini, Putta, Dhita) Buddha confirms rebirth and that every creature has been reborn so many times that all are related to each other, every creature was either mother, father, brother, sister , son or daughter in past (hence it also implies that one must have compassion towards each other i.e. non-violence). SN 22:58 What is a Buddha ? What is a Tathagta? SN 22.43 Attadipa : Be you own island (self-dependent) Satti - How to stop demon possession? SN 35.115 Marapasa - What are Powers of Mara(devil, satan, shaitan, the Lord of Death, wealth, disease, sorrow, evil etc. ) SN 36.4 Patala Sutta : What is Bottomless Chasm(pit)? SN 36.1 What is Samadhi? SN 47.41 Amata Sutta : Immortal Bliss; immortality SN 56.11 Dhammacakkappavattana Sutta : Setting the Wheel of Dhamma in Motion SN 56.46 Andhakara Sutta : What is Darkness SN 51.20 Iddhipada-vibhanga Sutta : Analysis of the Iddhi(Siddhi; Spiritual Powers) 22.76 What are Arahants(fully enlightened equal to Buddha) Vaggas Samyutta Nikaya consists of 2,889 discourses, classified into 56 samyuttas (groups): Sagatha-Vagga - The Section of Verses This volume is a collection of verses mostly uttered by the Buddha and in response to different personalities, e.g. deities, Mara the Evil One, nuns, brahmins, King of Kosala, etc. This section is classied mainly according to the individuals and places concerned into 11 samyuttas. 1. Devata-samyutta - Devatas / Devas 1.01: Oghatarana Sutta - Discourse on Crossing the Flood 1.02: Nimokkha Sutta - Discourse on Freedom From Defilements 1.03: Upaniya Sutta - Discourse on the Coming of Death 1.04: Accenti Sutta - Discourse on the Passing of Time 1.05: Katichinda Sutta - Discourse on Things to be Cut off 1.06: Jagara Sutta - Discourse on wakeful Factors 1.07: Appatividita Sutta - Discourse on Lack of Insight 1.08: Susamuttha Sutta - Discourse on Forgetfulness of Ariya Truths 1.09: Manakama Sutta - Discourse on Being Conceited 1.10: Aranna Sutta - Discourse on Forest-Dwelling 1.11: Nandana Sutta - Nandana Park Discourse 1.12: Nandati Sutta - Discourse on Taking Delight 1.13: Natthiputtasama Sutta - Discourse on No Love Like Love for Ones Child 1.14: Khattiya Sutta - Discourse on the King as the Noblest Among Men 1.15: Saṇamana Sutta - Discourse on Forest Noises 1.16: Niddatandi Sutta - Discourse on Sleepiness and Sloth 1.17: Dukkara Sutta - Discourse on the Difficulty of Fulfilment 1.18: Hiri Sutta - Discourse on Sense of Shame 1.19: Kutika Sutta - Discourse on the Simile of the Hut 1.20: Samiddhi Sutta - Discourse Concerning Bhikkhu Samiddhi 1.21: Sattiya Sutta - Discourse Containing the Simile of a Spear-thrust 1.22: Phusati Sutta - Discourse on Coming into Contact 1.23: Jati Sutta - Discourse on the Entanglement of Craving 1.24: Manonivarana Sutta - Discourse on Restraining the Mind 1.25: Arahanta Sutta - Discourse on the Arahat 1.26: Pajjota Sutta - Discourse on Radiance 1.27: Sara Sutta - Discourse on the Expanse of Water 1.28: Mahaddhana Sutta - Discourse Concerning Persons of Great wealth 1.29: Catucakka Sutta - Discourse on the Four Postures 1.30: Enijangha Sutta - Discourse Beginning with the Words -Enijangham 1.31: Sabbhi Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Virtuous 1.32: Macchari Sutta - Discourse on Stinginess 1.33: Sadhu Sutta - Good 1.34: Na santi Sutta - There Are No 1.35: Ujjhana sanni Sutta - Faultfinders 1.36: Saddha Sutta - Faith 1.37: Samaya Sutta - Concourse 1.38: Sakalika Sutta - The Stone Splinter 1.39: Pathama pajjunnadhitu Sutta - Pajjunna's Daughter (1) {C} {C}1.40: Dutiya Pajjunnadhitu Sutta - Pajjunna's Daughter (2) 1.41: Aditta Sutta - The Discourse on Salvaging From the Fire 1.42: Kimdada Sutta - Discourse on what to give 1.43: Anna Sutta - Discourse on Offering of Food 1.44: Ekamula Sutta - Discourse on That Which Has One Root Cause 1.45: Anoma Sutta - Discourse on the Possessor of Numerous Worthy Epithets 1.46: Acchara Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Celestial Park 1.47: Vanaropa Sutta - Discourse on the Merit Gained in Planting Groves 1.48: Jetavana Sutta - Discourse Concerning the Jetavana Monastery 1.49: Macchara Sutta - Discourse on Stinginess 1.50: Ghatikara Sutta - Discourse on Ghatikara 1.51: Jara Sutta - Discourse on Old Age 1.52: Ajarasa Sutta - Discourse on Non-deterioration 1.53: Mitta Sutta - Discourse on Friends 1.54: Vatthu Sutta - Discourse on the Mainstay 1.55: Pathama Jana Sutta - First Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.56: Dutiya Jana Sutta - Second Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.57: Tatiya Jana Sutta - Third Discourse on Cause of Rebirth 1.58: Uppatha Sutta - Discourse Concerning that which is Not the Way 1.59: Dutiya Sutta - Discourse on the Companion 1.60: Kavi Sutta - Discourse on the Poet 1.61: Nama Sutta - Discourse on Nomenclature 1.62: Citta Sutta - Discourse on Mind 1.63: Tanha Sutta - Discourse on Craving 1.64: Samyojana Sutta - Discourse on Fetters 1.65: Bandhana Sutta - Discourse on Bonds 1.66: Attahata Sutta - Afflicted 1.67: Uddita Sutta - Discourse on Being Ensnared 1.68: Pihita Sutta - Discourse on Being Shut Off 1.69: Iccha Sutta - Discourse on Desire 1.70: Loka Sutta - Discourse on the World 1.71: Chetva Sutta - Discourse on Having Killed 1.72: Ratha Sutta - Chariot 1.73: Vitta Sutta - Treasure 1.74: Vutthi Sutta - Rain 1.75: Bhita Sutta - Afraid 1.76: Najirati Sutta - Does Not Decay 1.77: Issariya Sutta - Sovereignty 1.78: Kama Sutta - Love 1.79: Patheyya Sutta - Provisions for a Journey 1.80: Pajjoto Sutta - Source of Light 1.81: Arana Sutta - Without Conflict 2. Devaputta-samyutta - The Young Devas 2.01: Pathamakassapa Sutta - Kassapa (1) 2.02: Dutiyakassapa Sutta - Kassapa (2) 2.03: Magha Sutta - Magha 2.04: Magadha Sutta - Magadha 2.05: Damali Sutta - Damali 2.06: Kamada Sutta - Kamada's Lament {C} {C}2.07: Pañcalacanda Sutta - Pancalacanda the Deva's Son 2.08: Tayana Sutta - Tayana 2.09: Candima Sutta - The Moon Deity's Prayer for Protection {C} {C}2.10: Suriya Sutta - The Sun Deity's Prayer for Protection 2.11: Candimasa Sutta - Candimasa 2.12: Vendu Sutta - Venhu 2.13: Dighalatthisu Sutta - Dighalatthi 2.14: Nandano Sutta - Nandana 2.15: Candana Sutta - Candana 2.16: Vasudatta Sutta - Vasudatta 2.17: Subrahma Sutta - Subrahma 2.18: Kakudha Sutta - Kakudha 2.19: Uttara Sutta - Uttara the Deva's son {C} {C}2.20: Anatahpindika Sutta - Anathapindika {C} {C}2.21: Siva Sutta - Siva {C}2.22: Khema Sutta - Khema {C} {C}2.23: Seri Sutta - Seri {C} {C}2.24: Ghaññhikaro Sutta - Ghatikara {C} {C}2.25: Jantu Sutta - Jantu {C} {C}2.26: Rohitassa Sutta - To Rohitassa {C} {C}2.27: Nanda Sutta - Nanda {C} {C}2.28: Nandivisala Sutta - Nandivisala {C} {C}2.29: Susima Sutta - Susima {C} {C}2.30: Nanatitthiyasavakasu Sutta - Various Sectarians 3. Kosala-samyutta - King Pasenadi of Kosala 3.01: Dhara Sutta - Young {C}3.02: Purisa Sutta - A Person {C} {C}3.03: Jaramarana Sutta - Aging and Death {C} {C}3.04: Piya Sutta - Dear {C} {C}3.05: Attharakkhita Sutta - Self-protected {C} {C}3.06: Appaka Sutta - Few {C} {C}3.07: Atthakaraõa Sutta - In Judgement {C} {C}3.08: Mallika Sutta - Mallika {C} {C}3.09: Yaññia Sutta - Sacrifice {C} {C}3.10: Bandhanà Sutta - Bondage {C} {C}3.11: Sattajatila Sutta - Discourse on the Seven Ascetics {C} {C}3.12: Pancaraja Sutta - Discourse to the Five Kings {C} {C}3.13: Donapaka Sutta - Discourse on very heavy meal {C}3.14: Pathama Sangama Sutta - Discourse on the First Battle {C} {C}3.15: Dutiya Sangama Sutta - Discourse on the Second Battle {C}3.16: Dhãtà Sutta - Daughter {C}3.17: Appamada Sutta - Discourse on Constant Mindfulness {C}3.18: Kalyanamitta Sutta - Discourse on Having Good Friends {C} {C}3.19: Pathama Aputtaka Sutta - First Discourse on a Childless Man {C} {C}3.20: Dutiya Aputtaka Sutta - Second Discourse on a Childless Man {C} {C}3.21: Puggalo Sutta - Discourse On Types of Persons {C} {C}3.22: Ayyika Sutta - Discourse Concerning Grandmother {C}3.23: Loko Sutta - Discourse On the World {C} {C}3.24: Issatta Sutta - Discourse with Skill in Archery as an Example {C} {C}3.25: Pabbatupama Sutta - Discourse With a Mountain Simile 4. Mara-samyutta - Mara 4.01: Tapokamma Sutta - Austere Practice {C} {C}4.02: Hatthirajavanna Sutta - The King Elephant {C} {C}4.03: Subhaü Sutta - Beautiful {C}4.04: Pathamamarapasa Sutta - Mara's Snare (1) 4.05: Dutiyamarapasa Sutta - Mara's Snare (2) {C} {C}4.06: Sappa Sutta - Serpent {C} {C}4.07: Sapati Sutta - Sleep {C} {C}4.08: Nandanaü Sutta - Delight {C} {C}4.09: Pathama-ayu Sutta - Life Span (1) {C}4.10: Duthiya-ayu Sutta - Life Span (2) {C} {C}4.11: Pasana Sutta - The Boulder {C}4.12: Kinnusiha Sutta - Lion {C} {C}4.13: Sakalikaü Sutta - The Stone Silver {C}4.14: Patirupa Sutta - Suitable {C} {C}4.15: Manasa Sutta - Mental {C} {C}4.16: Patta Sutta - Almsbowls {C}4.17: Chaphassayatana Sutta - Six Bases for Contact {C} {C}4.18: Pinda Sutta - Alms {C} {C}4.19: Kassaka Sutta - The Farmer {C} {C}4.20: Rajja Sutta - Rulership {C}4.21: Sambahula Sutta - A Number {C} {C}4.22: Samiddi Sutta - Samiddhi {C}4.23: Godhika Sutta - Godhika {C} {C}4.24: Sattavassanubandha Sutta - Seven Years of Pursuit {C}4.25: Maradhitu Sutta - Mara's Daughters 5. Bhikkhuni-samyutta - Nuns 5.01: Alavika Sutta - Sister Alavika 5.02: Soma Sutta - Sister Soma 5.03: Kisagotami Sutta - Sister Gotami 5.04: Vijaya Sutta - Sister Vijaya 5.05: Uppalavanna Sutta - Sister Uppalavanna 5.06: Cala Sutta - Sister Cala 5.07: Upacala Sutta - Sister Upacala 5.08: Sisupacala Sutta - Sister Sisupacala 5.09: Sela Bhikkhuni Sutta - Sister Sela 5.10: Vajira Sutta - Sister Vajira 6. Brahma-samyutta - Brahma beings 6.1: Ayacana Sutta - The Brahma Request 6.2: Garava Sutta - Reverence 6.3: Brahma Deva Sutta - Brahmadeva 6.4: Baka Brahma Sutta - Baka-Brahma falsely believes he is all-enlightened 6.5: Apara Ditthi Sutta - The false views of a Brahma 6.6: Pamadam Sutta - A Brahma World 6.7: Kokalika Sutta - Kokalika (1) 6.8: Tissako Sutta - Tissaka 6.9: Tudu Brahma Sutta - Brahma Tudu 6.10: Kokaliko Sutta - Kokalika (2) 6.11: Sanamkumaro Sutta - Eternal Youth 6.12: Devadatta Sutta - Devadatta 6.13: Andhakavinda Sutta - Andhakavinda 6.14: Arunavati Sutta Arunavati 6.15: Parinibbana Sutta — Total Unbinding 7. Brahmana-samyutta - Brahmans 7.01: Dhanañjani Sutta - Dhananjani 7.02: Akkosa Sutta - Abuse 7.03: Asurindaka Sutta - Asurindaka 7.04: Bilangika Sutta - Bilangika 7.05: Ahimsaka Sutta - Ahimsaka 7.06: Jata Sutta - Tangle 7.07: Suddhika Sutta - Suddhika 7.08: Aggika Sutta - Aggika 7.09: Sundarika Sutta - Sundarika 7.10: Bahudhitara Sutta - Many Daughters 7.11: Kasibharadvaja Sutta - Kasi Bharadvaja 7.12: Udaya Sutta - Udaya 7.13: Devahita Sutta - Devahita 7.14: Mahasala Sutta - The Affluent One 7.15: Manatthaddha Sutta - Manatthaddha 7.16: Paccanika Sutta - Paccanika 7.17: Navakamikka Sutta - Navakammika 7.18: Katthahara Sutta - The Wood Gatherers 7.19: Matuposaka Sutta - The Mother Supporter 7.20: Bhikkhaka Sutta - The Mendicant 7.21: Sangaravo Sutta - Sangarava 7.22: Khomadussa Sutta - Khomadussa 8. Vangisa-samyutta - Ven. Vangisa 8.01: Nikkhanta Sutta - Renounced 8.02: Arati Sutta - Discontent 8.03: Pesala Sutta - Well Behaved 8.04: Ananda Sutta - Ananda 8.05: Subhasita Sutta - Well Spoken 8.06: Sariputta Sutta - Sariputta 8.07: Pavarana Sutta - Pavarana 8.08: Parosahassa Sutta - Over a Thousand 8.09: Kondañña Sutta - Kondanna 8.10: Moggallana Sutta - Moggallana 8.11: Gaggara Sutta - Gaggara 8.12: Vangisa Sutta - Vangisa 9. Vana-samyutta - The Forest 9.01: Viveka Sutta - Seclusion 9.02: Upatthana Sutta - Rousing 9.03: Kassapagotta Sutta - Kassapagotta 9.04: Carika Sutta - A Number 9.05: Anando Sutta - Ananda 9.06: Anuruddho Sutta - Anuruddha 9.07: Nagadatta Sutta - Nagadatta 9.08: Kulagharani Sutta - Family Mistress 9.09: Vajjiputta Sutta - Vajjian Prince (or Vesali) 9.10: Sajjihaya Sutta - Reciting 9.11: Akusalavitakka Sutta - Unwholesome Thoughts 9.12: Majjhanhika Sutta - Noon 9.13: Pakatindraya Sutta - Loose in Sense Faculties 9.14: Gandhatthena Sutta - The Thief of Scent 10. Yakkha-samyutta - Yakkha Beings 10.01: Indaka Sutta - Indaka 10.02: Sakkanama Sutta - Sakkanamaka 10.03: Suciloma Sutta - Suciloma 10.04: Manibhadda Sutta - Manibhadda 10.05: Sanu Sutta - Sanu 10.06: Piyankara Sutta -Piyankara 10.07: Punabbasu Sutta - Punabbasu 10.08: Sudatta Sutta - Sudatta 10.09: Pathamasukka Sutta - Sukka (1) 10.10: Dutiyasukka Sutta - Sukka (2) 10.11: Cira Sutta - Cira 10.12: Alavaka Sutta - Alavaka 11. Sakka-samyutta - Sakkha (the Deva king) 11.01: Suvira Sutta - Suvira 11.02: Susãma Sutta - Susima 11.03: Dhajagga Sutta - The Crest of the Standard 11.04: Vepacitti Sutta - Vepacitti (or Patience) 11.05: Subhasitajaya Sutta - Victory by Well-Spoken Counsel 11.06: Kulavaka Sutta - The Bird Nests 11.07: Nadubbhiya Sutta - One Sould Not Transgress 11.08: Verocana-asurinda Sutta - Verocana, Lord of the Asuras 11.09: Araññayatana-isi Sutta - Seers in a Forest 11.10: Samuddaka Sutta - Seers by the Ocean 11.11: Vatapada Sutta - Vows 11.12: Devà Sutta - Sakka's Names {C} {C}11.13: Mahàli Sutta - Mahali {C} {C}11.14: Dalidda Sutta - Poor {C} {C}11.15: Ramaneyyaka Sutta - A Delightful Place {C} {C}11.16: Yajamana Sutta - Bestowing Alms {C} {C}11.17: Buddhavandana Sutta - Veneration of the Buddha {C} {C}11.18: Gahatthavandana Sutta - The Worship of Householders (or Sakka's Worship 1) 11.19: Satharavendana Sutta - The Worship of the Teacher (or Sakka's Worship 2) {C} {C}11.20: Sanghavendana Sutta - The Worship of the Sangha (or Sakka's Worship 3) 11.21: Jhatvà Sutta - Having Slain 11.22: Dubbanniya Sutta - Ugly 11.23: Sambarimaya Sutta - Magic 11.24: Accaya Sutta - Transgression 11.25: Akkodha Sutta - Nonanger Nidana-Vagga - The Section on Causation Half of this volume deals with causes and conditions, i.e. the law of the Dependent Origination. The rest deals with the elements, the penetration of Dhamma, the round of rebirths, material gain, etc. this section is classified into 10 samyuttas. 12. Nidana-samyutta - Dependent Co-Arising 12.1 Dependent Origination 12.2 Paticca-samuppada-vibhanga Sutta -- Analysis of Dependent Co-arising 12.3 The Two Ways 12.4 Vipassi 12.5 Sikhi 12.6 Vessabhu 12.7 Kakusandha 12.8 Konagamana 12.9 Kassapa 12.10 Maha Sakyamuni Gotamo Sutta -- Gotama the Great Sage of the Sakya 12.11 Ahara Sutta -- Nutriment 12.12 Phagguna Sutta -- To Phagguna 12.13 Ascetics and Brahmins (1) 12.14 Ascetics and Brahmins (2) 12.15 Kaccayanagotta Sutta -- To Kaccayana Gotta (on Right View) 12.16 Dhammakathiko Sutta -- The Teacher of the Dhamma 12.17 Acela Sutta -- To the Clothless Ascetic 12.18 Timbaruka 12.19 Bala-pandita Sutta -- The Fool and the Wise Person 12.20 Paccaya Sutta -- Requisite Conditions 12.21 The Ten Powers (1) 12.22 Dasabalaa (2) Sutta -- The Ten Powers (2) 12.23 Upanisa Sutta -- Prerequisites 12.24 Wanderers of Other Sects 12.25 Bhumija Sutta -- To Bhumija 12.26 Upavana 12.27 Conditions 12.28 Bhikkhu 12.29 Ascetics and Brahmins (1) 12.30 Ascetics and Brahmins (2) 12.31 Bhutamidam Sutta -- This Has Come Into Being 12.32 The Kalara 12.33 Cases of Knowledge (1) 12.34 Cases of Knowledge (2) 12.35 Avijjapaccaya Sutta -- From Ignorance as a Requisite Condition (1) 12.36 From Ignorance as a Requisite Condition (2) 12.37 Not Yours 12.38 Cetana Sutta - Volition (1) 12.39 Volition (2) 12.40 Volition (3) 12.41 Five Fearful Animosities (1) 12.42 Five Fearful Animosities (2) 12.43 Suffering 12.44 Loka Sutta -- The World 12.45 At Natika 12.46 Annatra Sutta -- A Certain Brahman 12.47 Janussoni 12.48 Lokayatika Sutta -- The Cosmologist 12.49 The Noble Disciple (1) 12.50 The Noble Disciple (2) 12.51 Thorough Investigation 12.52 Upadana Sutta -- Clinging 12.53 Fetters (1) 12.54 Fetters (2) 12.55 The Great Tree (1) 12.56 The Great Tree (2) 12.57 The Sapling 12.58 Name-and-Form 12.59 Consciousness 12.60 Nidanam Sutta -- Ananda's Mistake {C} {C}12.61 SN 12.61 Assutavant Sutta (1): The Spiritually Unlearned (1) {C} {C}12.62 Uninstructed (2) {C} 12.63 Puttamansa Sutta -- A Son's Flesh 12.64 Atthi Raga Sutta -- Where There is Passion 12.65 Nagara Sutta -- The City 12.66 Exploration 12.67 Nalakalapiyo Sutta -- Sheaves of Reeds 12.68 Kosambi Sutta: At Kosambi (On Knowing Dependent Co-arising) 12.69 The Surge 12.70 Susima Sutta -- About Susima 12.70 Susima Sutta: About Susima 13. Abhisamaya-samyutta - Realization 13.1: Nakhasikha Sutta - The Tip of the Fingernail 13.2: Pokkharani Sutta - The Pond 13.3: Sambhejja udaka Sutta - Water at the Confluence (1) 13.4: Sambhejja udaka 2 Sutta - Water at the Confluence (2) 13.5: Pathavi Sutta - The Earth (1) 13.6: Pathavi II Sutta - The Earth (2) 13.7: Samudda Sutta - The Ocean (1) 13.8: Samudda II Sutta - The Ocean (2) 13.9: Pabbatupama Sutta - The Mountain (1) 13.10: Pabbatuma II Sutta - The Mountain (2) 13.11: Pabbatuma III Sutta - The Mountain (3) 14. Dhatu-samyutta - The Elements 14.1: Dhatu Sutta - Diversity of Elements 14.2: Samphassam Sutta - Diversity of Contacts 14.3 No ce tam Sutta - Not Diversity of Contacts 14.4: Vedana Sutta - Diversity of Feelings (1) 14.5: Vedana II Sutta - Diversity of Feelings (2) 14.6: Dhatu Sutta - Diversity of External Elements 14.7: Sanna Sutta - Diversity of Perceptions 14.8: No ce tam Sutta - Not Diversity of Quests 14.9: Phassa Sutta - Diversity of External Contacts (1) 14.10: Phassa II Sutta - Diversity of External Contacts (2) 14.11: Sattadhatu Sutta: Seven Properties 14.12: Sanidanam Sutta - With a Source 14.13: Ginjakavasatha Sutta - The Brick Hall 14.14: Hinadhimutti Sutta - Inferior Disposition 14.15: Kammam Sutta - Walking Back and Forth 14.16: Sagatha Sutta - With Verses 14.17: Asaddha Sutta - Lacking Faith 14.18: Asaddhamulakapanca Sutta - Rooted in those Lacking Faith 14.19: Ahirikamulaka Sutta - Rooted in the Shameless 14.20: Anotappamulaka Sutta - Rooted in those Unafraid of Wrongdoing 14.21: Appassutena Sutta - Rooted in the Unlearned 14.22: Kusitam Sutta - Rooted in the Lazy 14.23: Asamahita Sutta - Unconcentrated 14.24: Dussilya Sutta - Immoral 14.25: Pancasikkhapadani Sutta - The Five Training Rules 14.26: Sattakammapatha Sutta - Seven Courses of Kamma 14.27: Dasakammapatha Sutta - Ten Courses of Kamma 14.28: Atthangiko Sutta - The Eightfold Path 14.29: Dasanga Sutta - Ten Factors 14.30: Cataso Sutta - Four Elements 14.31: Pubbe Sutta - Before My Enlightenment 14.32: Acarim Sutta - I Set Out 14.33: Yo no cedam Sutta - If There Were No 14.34: Dukkha Sutta - Exclusively Suffering 14.35: Abhinandam Sutta - Delight 14.36: Uppado (Uppaado Sutta - Arising 14.37: Samanabrahmana Sutta - Ascetics and Brahmins (1) 14.38: Samanabrahmana Sutta - Ascetics and Brahmins (2) 14.39: Samana brahmana Sutta Ascetics and Brahmins (3) 15. Anatamagga-samyutta - The Unimaginable Beginnings of Samsara 15.1: Tinakattham Sutta - Grass and Wood 15.2: Pathavi Sutta - The Earth 15.3: Assu Sutta - Tears 15.4: Khiram Sutta - Milk 15.5: Pabbata Sutta - The Length of a world-cycle 15.6: Sasapa Sutta - Mustard Seed 15.7: Savaka Sutta - Disciples 15.8: Ganga Sutta - Ganges 15.9: Danda Sutta - The Stick 15.10: Puggala Sutta - Pile of Bones 15.11: Duggatta Sutta - Hard Times 15.12: Sukhita Sutta — Happy 15.13: Timsamatta Sutta - Thirty Bhikkus 15.14: Mata Sutta - Mother 15.15: Pita Sutta 15.16: Bhata Sutta 15.17: Bhagini Sutta 15.18: Putto Sutta 15.19: Dhita Sutta 15.20: Vepullapabbatam Sutta - Mount Vepulla 16. Kassapa-samyutta -- Ven. Maha Kassapa 16.1 Santuttham Sutta - Contentment 16.2 Anottapi Sutta - Carelessness 16.3 Like the Moon 16.4 A Visitor of Families 16.5 Jinna Sutta - Old 16.6 Exhortation (1) 16.7 Exhortation (2) 16.8 Exhortation (3) 16.9 Jhanas and Direct Knowledges 16.10 The Bhikkhunis' Quarters 16.11 The Robe 16.12 After Death 16.13 Saddhammapatirupaka Sutta - A Counterfeit of the True Dhamma / False Dhamma 17. Labhasakkara-samyutta - Gains and Tribute 17.1 Dreadful 17.2 The Hook 17.3: Kumma Sutta: The Turtle 17.4 The Long-Haired Goat 17.5 Pilahaka Sutta - The Dung Beetle 17.6 The Thunderbolt 17.7 The Poisoned Dart 17.8 Sigala Sutta - The Jackal 17.9 The Gale Winds 17.10 With Verses 17.11 Golden Bowl 17.12 Silver Bowl 17.13 - 17.20 Suvannanikkha, Etc. 17.21 A Woman 17.22 The Most Beautiful Girl of the Land 17.23 Only Son 17.30 The Bhikkhu 18. Rahula-samyutta - Ven. Rahula 18.1 The Eye, Etc18.2 Forms, Etc 18.2 Forms, Etc18.3 Consciousness 18.3 Consciousness18.4 Contact 18.4 Contact18.5 Feeling 18.5 Feeling18.6 Perception 18.6 Perception18.7 Volition 18.7 Volition18.8 Craving 18.8 Craving18.9 Elements 18.9 Elements18.10 Aggregates 18.10 Aggregates18.11 - 18.20 The Eye, Etc 18.11 - 18.20 The Eye, Etc18.21 Underlying Tendency 18.21 Underlying Tendency18.22 Rid Off 18.22 Rid Off 19. Lakkhana-samyutta - Ven. Lakkhana 19.1 The Skeleton19.2 The Piece of Meat 19.2 The Piece of Meat19.3 The Lump of Meat 19.3 The Lump of Meat19.4 The Flayed Meat 19.4 The Flayed Meat19.5 Sword Hairs 19.5 Sword Hairs19.6 Spear Hairs 19.6 Spear Hairs19.7 Arrow Hairs 19.7 Arrow Hairs19.8 Needle Hairs (1) 19.8 Needle Hairs (1) 19.9 Needle Hairs (2) 19.10 Pot Testicles19.11 With Head Submerged 19.11 With Head Submerged19.12 The Dung Eater 19.12 The Dung Eater19.13 The Flayed Woman 19.13 The Flayed Woman19.14 The Ugly Woman 19.14 The Ugly Woman19.15 The Sweltering Woman 19.15 The Sweltering Woman19.16 The Headless Trunk 19.16 The Headless Trunk19.17 The Evil Bhikkhu 19.17 The Evil Bhikkhu 1 9.18 The Evil Bhikkhuni19.19 - 19.21 The Evil Probationary Nun, Etc 19.19 - 19.21 The Evil Probationary Nun, Etc 20. Opamma-samyutta — Comparisons 20.1: Kutam Sutta - The Roof Peak 20.2: Nakhasikha Sutta - How rare is Human Birth? 20.3: Kulam Sutta - The Clans 20.4: Okkha Sutta - Pots of Food 20.5: Satti Sutta - The Spear 20.6: Dhanuggaha Sutta - The Archers 20.7: Ani Sutta - The Drum Peg 20.8: Kalingaro Sutta - Blocks of Wood 20.9: Nago Sutta - The Bull Elephant 20.10: Bilaro Sutta - The Cat 20.11: Singalaka Sutta - The Jackal (1) 20.12: Singalaka II Sutta - The Jackal (2) 21. Bhikkhu-samyutta - Monks 21.1 Kolita Sutta: Kolita 21.2 Upatissa Sutta - About Upatissa (Sariputta) 21.3 The Barrel 21.4 The Newly Ordained Bhikkhu 21.5 Sujata 21.6 Lakuntaka Bhaddiya Sutta: About Bhaddiya the Dwarf 21.7 Visakha 21.8 Nando Sutta - Nanda 21.9 Tissa 21.10 Theranama Sutta - Monk by the Name of Elder (On Solitude) 21.11 Mahakappina 21.12 Companions Khandha-Vagga - The Section on the Aggregates This volume deals with the various aspects of the five aggregates and miscellaneous subjects including concentration, together with some false views. This section is classified into 13 samyuttas. 22. Khandha-samyutta - The Clinging-Aggregates 22.1 Nakulapita Sutta - To Nakulapita22.2 Devadaha Sutta 22.2 Devadaha Sutta - At Devadaha 22.3 Haliddakani Sutta - To Haliddakani (1)22.4 Haliddakani (2) 22.4 Haliddakani (2) 22.5 Samadhi Sutta - Concentration22.6 Seclusion 22.6 Seclusion 22.7 Upadaparitassana Sutta - Grasping and Worry / Agitation through Clinging (1)22.8 Agitation through Clinging (2) 22.8 Agitation through Clinging (2)22.9 Impermanent in the Three Times 22.9 Impermanent in the Three Times22.10 Suffering in the Three Times 22.10 Suffering in the Three Times22.11 Nonself in the Three Times 22.11 Nonself in the Three Times22.12 Impermanent 22.12 Impermanent22.13 Suffering 22.13 Suffering22.14 Nonself 22.14 Nonself22.15 What is Impermanent 22.15 What is Impermanent22.16 What is Suffering 22.16 What is Suffering22.17 What is Nonself 22.17 What is Nonself22.18 Impermanent with Cause 22.18 Impermanent with Cause 22.19 Suffering with Cause22.20 Nonself with Cause 22.20 Nonself with Cause22.21 Ananda 22.21 Ananda 22.22 Bhara Sutta - The Burden 22.23 Parinna Sutta - Comprehension / Full Understanding22.24 Directly Knowing 22.24 Directly Knowing22.25 Desire and Lust 22.25 Desire and Lust22.26 Gratification (1) 22.26 Gratification (1) 22.27 Gratification (2)22.28 Gratification (3) 22.28 Gratification (3)22.29 Delight 22.29 Delight22.30 Arising 22.30 Arising22.31 The Root of Misery 22.31 The Root of Misery22.32 The Fragile 22.32 The Fragile22.33 Not Yours (1) 22.33 Not Yours (1)22.34 Not Yours (2) 22.34 Not Yours (2)22.35 A Certain Bhikkhu (1) 22.35 A Certain Bhikkhu (1) 22.36 Bhikkhu Sutta - The Monk (on Identifying with the Aggregates)22.37 Ananda (1) 22.37 Ananda (1)22.38 Ananda (2) 22.38 Ananda (2)22.39 Anudhamma Sutta 22.39 Anudhamma Sutta - In Accordance with the Dhamma (1)22.40 Anudhamma Sutta 22.40 Anudhamma Sutta - In Accordance with the Dhamma (2)22.41 Anudhamma Sutta 22.41 Anudhamma Sutta - In Accordance with the Dhamma (3)22.42 Anudhamma Sutta 22.42 Anudhamma Sutta - In Accordance with the Dhamma (4) 22.43 Attadipa Sutta - An Island to Oneself22.44 The Way 22.44 The Way22.45 Impermanent (1) 22.45 Impermanent (1)22.46 Impermanent (2) 22.46 Impermanent (2) 22.47 Samanupassana Sutta - Assumptions 22.48 Khandha Sutta - Aggregates 22.49 Sono Sutta - Sona (or: Conceit) (1)22.50 Sona (2) 22.50 Sona (2)22.51 Destruction of Delight (1) 22.51 Destruction of Delight (1)22.52 Destruction of Delight (2) 22.52 Destruction of Delight (2) 22.53 Upaya Sutta - Attached 22.54 Bija Sutta - Means of Propagation 22.55 Udana Sutta - Exclaimation 22.56 Parivatta Sutta: The (Fourfold) Round 22.57 Sattatthana Sutta - Seven Bases 22.58 Buddha Sutta - Awakened 22.59 Pancavaggi Sutta: Five Brethren 22.60 Mahali Sutta: To Mahali 22.61 Burning 22.61 Burning22.62 Pathways of Language 22.62 Pathways of Language 22.63 Upadiyamano Sutta - Clinging22.64 In Conceiving 22.64 In Conceiving22.65 In Seeking Delight 22.65 In Seeking Delight 22.66 Impermanent22.67 Suffering 22.67 Suffering22.68 Nonself 22.68 Nonself22.69 What Does Not Belong to Self 22.69 What Does Not Belong to Self22.70 Whatever Appears Tantalizing 22.70 Whatever Appears Tantalizing22.71 Radha 22.71 Radha22.72 Suradha 22.72 Suradha 22.73 Gratification 22.74 Origin (1)22.75 Origin (2) 22.75 Origin (2)22.76 Arahants (1) 22.76 Arahants (1) 22.77 Arahants (2)22.78 The Lion 22.78 The Lion 22.79 Khajjaniya Sutta - Chewed Up 22.80 Pindolya Sutta - Almsgoers 22.81 Parileyyaka Sutta: At Parileyyaka 22.82 The Full-Moon Night 22.82 The Full-Moon Night22.83 Ananda Sutta 22.83 Ananda Sutta: Ananda 22.84 Tissa Sutta - Tissa 22.85 Yamaka Sutta: To Yamaka 22.86 Anuradha Sutta - To Anuradha 22.87 Vakkali Sutta - Vakkali 22.88 Assaji 22.89 Khemaka Sutta: About Khemaka 22.90 Channa Sutta: To Channa 22.91 Rahula (1)22.92 Rahula (2) 22.92 Rahula (2) 22.93 Nadi Sutta: The River 22.94 Flowers 22.94 Flowers 22.95 Phena Sutta - Foam22.96 A Lump of Cowdung 22.96 A Lump of Cowdung22.97 Nakhasikha Sutta 22.97 Nakhasikha Sutta: The Tip of the Fingernail 22.98 Simple Version 22.98 Simple Version 22.99 Gaddula Sutta: The Leash (1) 22.100 Gaddula Sutta - The Leash (2) 22.101 Nava Sutta - The Ship22.102 Perception of Impermanence 22.102 Perception of Impermanence 22.103 Portions22.104 Suffering 22.104 Suffering22.105 Identity 22.105 Identity22.106 To Be Fully Understood 22.106 To Be Fully Understood22.107 Ascetics (1) 22.107 Ascetics (1)22.108 Ascetics (2) 22.108 Ascetics (2) 22.109 Sotapanno Sutta - The Sotapanna ('Stream-winner') 22.110 Araham Sutta - The Arahant ('Stream-winner')22.111 Abandoning Desire (1) 22.111 Abandoning Desire (1)22.112 Abandoning Desire (2) 22.112 Abandoning Desire (2)22.113 Ignorance 22.113 Ignorance22.114 True Knowledge 22.114 True Knowledge22.115 A Speaker on the Dhamma (1) 22.115 A Speaker on the Dhamma (1)22.116 A Speaker on the Dhamma (2) 22.116 A Speaker on the Dhamma (2)22.117 Bondage 22.117 Bondage22.118 Interrogation (1) 22.118 Interrogation (1)22.119 Interrogation (2) 22.119 Interrogation (2) 22.120 Things That Fetter 22.121 Upadana Sutta: Clinging 22.122 Silavant Sutta: Virtuous 22.123 Instructed 22.123 Instructed22.124 Kappa (1) 22.124 Kappa (1)22.125 Kappa (2) 22.125 Kappa (2)22.126 Subject to Arising (1) 22.126 Subject to Arising (1)22.127 Subject to Arising (2) 22.127 Subject to Arising (2)22.128 Subject to Arising (3) 22.128 Subject to Arising (3)22.129 Gratification (1) 22.129 Gratification (1) 22.130 Gratification (2) 22.131 Origin (1)22.132 Origin (2) 22.132 Origin (2)22.133 Kotthita (1) 22.133 Kotthita (1)22.134 Kotthita (2) 22.134 Kotthita (2)22.135 Kotthita (3) 22.135 Kotthita (3)22.136 Hot Embers 22.136 Hot Embers22.137 Impermanent (1) 22.137 Impermanent (1)22.138 Impermanent (2) 22.138 Impermanent (2)22.139 Impermanent (3) 22.139 Impermanent (3)22.140 Suffering (1) 22.140 Suffering (1)22.141 Suffering (2) 22.141 Suffering (2)22.142 Suffering (3) 22.142 Suffering (3)22.143 Nonself (1) 22.143 Nonself (1)22.144 Nonself (2) 22.144 Nonself (2)22.145 Nonself (3) 22.145 Nonself (3)22.146 Engrossed in Revulsion 22.146 Engrossed in Revulsion22.147 Contemplating Impermanence 22.147 Contemplating Impermanence22.148 Contemplating Suffering 22.148 Contemplating Suffering22.149 Contemplating Nonself 22.149 Contemplating Nonself22.150 Internally 22.150 Internally22.151 This Is Mine 22.151 This Is Mine22.152 The Self 22.152 The Self 22.153 It Might Not Be For Me22.154 Wrong View 22.154 Wrong View22.155 Identity View 22.155 Identity View 22.156 View of Self 22.157 Adherence (1) 22.158 Adherence (2)22.159 Ananda 22.159 Ananda 23. Radha-samyutta - Ven. Radha 23.1 Mara 23.2 A Being 23.2 A Being23.3 The Conduit to Existence 23.3 The Conduit to Existence23.4 - 23.10 To Be Fully Understood, Etc 23.4 - 23.10 To Be Fully Understood, Etc23.11 Mara 23.11 Mara23.12 Subject to Mara 23.12 Subject to Mara 23.13 Impermanent23.14 Of Impermanent Nature 23.14 Of Impermanent Nature23.15 Suffering 23.15 Suffering23.16 Of Painful Nature 23.16 Of Painful Nature23.17 Nonself 23.17 Nonself23.18 Of Selfless Nature 23.18 Of Selfless Nature23.19 Subject to Destruction 23.19 Subject to Destruction23.20 Subject to Vanishing 23.20 Subject to Vanishing23.21 Subject to Arising 23.21 Subject to Arising23.22 Subject to Cessation 23.22 Subject to Cessation23.23 Mara 23.23 Mara23.24 - 23.34 Subject to Mara, Etc 23.24 - 23.34 Subject to Mara, Etc23.35 Mara 23.35 Mara23.36 - 23.46 Subject to Mara, Etc 23.36 - 23.46 Subject to Mara, Etc 24. Ditthi-samyutta - Views 24.1 Winds24.2 This Is Mine 24.2 This Is Mine24.3 The Self 24.3 The Self24.4 It Might Not Be For Me 24.4 It Might Not Be For Me24.5 There Is Not 24.5 There Is Not24.6 Acting 24.6 Acting24.7 Cause 24.7 Cause24.8 The Great View 24.8 The Great View24.9 The World Is Eternal 24.9 The World Is Eternal 24.10 The World Is Not Eternal24.11 The World Is Finite 24.11 The World Is Finite24.12 The World Is Infinite 24.12 The World Is Infinite24.13 Soul and Body Are the Same 24.13 Soul and Body Are the Same24.14 Soul and Body Are Different 24.14 Soul and Body Are Different24.15 The Tathagata Exists 24.15 The Tathagata Exists24.16 The Tathagata Does Not Exist 24.16 The Tathagata Does Not Exist24.17 The Tathagata Both Exists and Does Not Exist 24.17 The Tathagata Both Exists and Does Not Exist 24.18 The Tathagata Neither Exists Nor Does Not Exist 24.19 Winds24.20 - 24.36 This Is Mine, Etc 24.20 - 24.36 This Is Mine, Etc24.37 A Self Consisting of Form 24.37 A Self Consisting of Form24.38 A Formless Self 24.38 A Formless Self 24.39 A Self Both Consisting of Form and Formless24.40 A Self Neither Consisting of Form nor Formless 24.40 A Self Neither Consisting of Form nor Formless24.41 Exclusively Happy 24.41 Exclusively Happy24.42 Exclusively Miserable 24.42 Exclusively Miserable 24.43 Both Happy and Miserable24.44 Neither Happy nor Miserable 24.44 Neither Happy nor Miserable 24.45 Winds24.46 - 24.70 This Is Mine 24.46 - 24.70 This Is Mine 24.71 Winds24.72 - 24.96 This Is Mine, Etc 24.72 - 24.96 This Is Mine, Etc 25. Okkantika-samyutta - Entering 25.1 Cakkhu Sutta: The Eye 25.2 Rupa Sutta: Forms 25.3 Vinnana Sutta: Consciousness 25.4 Phassa Sutta: Contact 25.5 Vedana Sutta: Feeling 25.6 Sanna Sutta: Perception 25.7 Cetana Sutta: Intention 25.8 Tanha Sutta: Craving 25.9 Dhatu Sutta: Properties 25.10 PTS: Khandha Sutta: Aggregates 26. Uppada-samyutta - Arising 26.1 The Eye 26.2 Forms 26.3 Consciousness 26.4 Contact 26.5 Feeling 26.6 Perception 26.7 Volition 26.8 Craving 26.9 Elements 26.10 Aggregates 27. Kilesa-samyutta - Defilements 27.1 to 10 :Upakkilesa Samyutta: Defilements 28. Sariputta-samyutta - Ven. Sariputta 28.1 Born of Seclusion 28.2 Without Thought 28.3 Rapture 28.4 Equanimity 28.5 The Base of the Infinity of Space 28.6 The Base of the Infinity of Consciousness 28.7 The Base of Nothingness 28.8 The Base of Neither-Perception-Nor-Nonperception 28.9 The Attainment of Cessation 28.10 Sucimukhi 29. Naga-samyutta - Nagas 29.1 Simple Version 29.2 Superior 29.3 The Uposatha (1) 29.4 - 29.6 The Uposatha (2 - 4) 29.7 He Has Heard (1) 29.8 - 29.10 He Has Heard (2 - 4) 29.11 - 29.20 With the Support of Giving (1) 29.21 - 29.50 With the Support of Giving (2 - 4) 30. Supanna-samyutta - Garudas 30.1 Simple Version 30.2 They Carry Off 30.3 Ambivalent (1) 30.4 - 30.6 Ambivalent (2 - 4) 30.7 - 30.16 With the Support of Giving (1) 30.17 - 30.46 With the Support of Giving (2 - 4) 31. Gandhabbakaya-samyutta - Gandhabba devas 31.1 Simple Version 31.2 Good Conduct 31.3 Giver (1) 31.4 - 31.12 Giver (2-10) 31.13 - 31.22 With the Support of Giving (1) 31.23 -31.112 With the Support of Giving (2) 32. Valahaka-samyutta - Rain-cloud devas 32.1 Simple Version 32.2 Good Conduct 32.3 - 32.12 With the Support of Giving (1) 32.13 - 32.52 With the Support of Giving (2) 32.53 Cool-Cloud Devas 32.54 Warm-Cloud Devas 32.55 Storm-Cloud Devas 32.56 Wind-Cloud Devas 32.57 Rain-Cloud Devas 33. Vacchagotta-samyutta - Ven. Vacchagott 33.1 Because of Not Knowing (1) 33.2 Because of Not Knowing (2) 33.3 Because of Not Knowing (3) 33.4 Because of Not Knowing (4) 33.5 Because of Not Knowing (5) 33.6 - 33.10 Because of Not Seeing 33.11 - 33.15 Because of Not Breaking Through 33.16 - 33.20 Because of Not Comprehending 33.21 - 33.25 Because of Not Penetrating 33.26 - 33.30 Because of Not Discerning 33.31 - 33.35 Because of Not Discriminating 33.36 - 33.40 Because of Not Differentiating 33.41 - 33.45 Because of Not Examining 33.46 - 33.50 Because of Not Closely Examining 33.51 - 33.55 Because of Not Directly Cognizing 34. Samadhi-samyutta / Jhana-samyutta - Concentration 34.1 Attainment in relation to Concentration 34.2 Maintenance in relation to Concentration 34.3 Emergence in relation to Concentration 34.4 Pliancy in relation to Concentration 34.5 The Object in relation to Concentration 34.6 The Range in relation to Concentration 34.7 Resolution in relation to Concentration 34.8 Thoroughness in relation to Concentration 34.9 Persistance in relation to Concentration 34.10 Suitability in relation to Concentration 34.11 Maintenance in relation to Attainment 34.12 Emergence in relation to Attainment 34.13 Pliancy in relation to Attainment 34.14 The Object in relation to Attainment 34.15 The Range in relation to Attainment 34.16 Resolution in relation to Attainment 34.17 Thoroughness in relation to Attainment 34.18 Persistance in relation to Attainment 34.19 Suitability in relation to Attainment 34.20 Emergence in relation to Attainment 34.21 - 34.27 Pliancy in relation to Maintenance, Etc. 34.28 Pliancy in relation to Emergence 34.29 - 34.34 The Object in relation to Emergence, Etc. 34.35 The Object in relation to Pliancy 34.36 - 34.40 The Range in relation to Pliancy, Etc. 34.41 The Range in relation to the Object 34.42 - 34.45 Resolution in relation to the Object, Etc. 34.46 Resolution in relation to the Range 34.47 - 34.49 Thoroughness in relation to the Range, Etc. 34.50 Thoroughness in relation to Resolution 34.51 - 34.52 Thoroughness in relation to the Range, Etc. 34.53 Persistence in relation to Thoroughness 34.54 Suitability in relation to Thoroughness 34.55 Suitability in relation to Persistence Salayatana-Vagga - The Section on the Six Sense Bases Almost half of this volume deals with the six sense-bases in accordance with the Three Characteristics. The rest deals with the five precepts, ways of practice leading to the unconditioned, extremist views, etc. This section is classified into 10 samyuttas. 5. Salayatana-samyutta (Connected Discourses on the Six Sense Bases) Division I. The Root Fifty'' '' I. The Impermanent 35.1(1) The Internal as Impermanent 35.2(2) The Internal as Suffering 35.3(3) The Internal as Nonself 35.4(4) The External as Impermanent 35.5(5) The External as Suffering 35.6(6) The External as Nonself 35.7(7) The Internal as Impermanent in the Three Times 35.8(8) The Internal as Suffering in the Three Times 35.9(9) The Internal as Nonself in the Three Times 35.10(10) - 35.12(12) The External as Impermanent in the Three Times, Etc. II. The Pairs 35.13(1) Before My Enlightenment (1) 35.14(2) Before My Enlightenment (2) 35.15(3) Seeking Gratification (1) 35.16(4) Seeking Gratification (2) 35.17(5) If There Were No (1) 35.18(6) If There Were No (2) 35.19(7) Delight (1) 35.20(8) Delight (2) 35.21(9) Arising of Suffering (1) 35.22(10) Arising of Suffering (2) III.The All 35.23(1) Sabba Sutta - The All SN 35.24 Pahanaya Sutta : To Be Abandoned 35.25(3) Abandonment (2) 35.26(4) Full Understanding (1) 35.27(5) Full Understanding (2) SN 35.28 Adittapariyaya Sutta : The Fire Sermon 35.29(7) Weighed Down 35.30(8) Appropriate for Uprooting 35.31(9) Suitable for Uprooting (1) 35.32(10) Suitable for Uprooting (2) IV.Subject to Birth 35.33(1) Subject to Birth 35.34(2) - 35.42(10) Subject to Aging, Etc. V.Impermanent '' ''35.43(1) - 35.52(10) Impermanent, Etc. '' '''Division II. The Second Fifty' ''I. Ignorance ''{C}35.53(1) Abandoning Ignorance {C}35.54(2) Abandoning the Fetters {C}35.55(3) Uprooting the Fetters {C}35.54(4) - 35.59(7) Abandoning the Taints, Etc. {C}35.60(8) The Full Understanding of All Clinging {C}35.61(9) The Exhaustion of All Clinging (1) {C}35.62(10) The Exhaustion of All Clinging (2) {C} ''II. Migajala '' SN 35.63 Migajala Sutta : To Migajala 35.64(2) Migajala (2) {C}35.65(3) Samiddhi (1) {C}35.66(4) Samiddhi (2) {C}35.67(5) Samiddhi (3) {C}35.68(6) Samiddhi (4) {C} SN 35.69 Upasena Sutta : Upasena 35.70(8) Upavana {C}35.71(9) The Six Bases for Contact (1) {C}35.72(10) The Six Bases for Contact (2) {C}35.73(11) The Six Bases for Contact (3) {C} '''''III. Sick SN 35.74 Gilana Sutta : ill (1) SN 35.75 Gilana Sutta : ill (2) 35.76(3) Radha (1) {C}35.77(4) Radha (2) {C}35.78(5) Radha (3) {C}35.79(6) Abandoning Ignorance (1) {C} SN 35.80 Avijja Sutta : Ignorance 35.81(8) A Number of Bhikkhus {C} SN 35.82 Loka Sutta : The World 35.83(10) Phagguna {C} IV. Channa'' ' 35.84(1) Subject to Disintegration {C} SN 35.85 Sunna Sutta : Empty 35.86(3) The Dhamma in Brief {C}35.87(4) Channa {C} SN 35.88 Punna Sutta : To Punna 35.90(7) Being Stirred (1) {C}35.91(8) Being Stirred (2) {C}35.92(9) The Dyad (1) {C} SN 35.93 Dvaya Sutta : A Pair 'V. The Sixes ''' 35.94(1) Untamed / Unguarded {C} SN 35.95 Malunkyaputta Sutta : To Malunkyaputta 35.96(3) Decline {C} SN 35.97 Pamadaviharin Sutta : Dwelling in Heedlessness 35.98(5) Restraint {C} SN 35.99 Samadhi Sutta : Concentration/trance/samadhi 35.100(7) Seclusion {C} SN 35.101 Na Tumhaka Sutta : Not Yours 35.102(9) Not Yours (2) {C}35.103(10) Uddaka Division III. The Third Fifty' ''' ''I. Secure from Bondage ''' '35.104(1) Secure from Bondage'' {C}35.105(2) By Clinging {C}35.106(3) The Origin of Suffering {C}35.107(4) The Origin of the World {C}35.108(5) I Am Superior {C}35.109(6) Things That Fetter {C}35.110(7) Things That Can Be Clung To {C}35.111(8) Fully Understanding (1) {C}35.112(9) Fully Understanding (2) {C}35.113(10) Listening In {C} II. The World and Cords of Sensual Pleasure '' 35.114(1) Mara's Snare (1) {C} SN 35.115 Marapasa Sutta : Mara's (Devil's) Power 35.116(3) Going to the End of the World 35.117(4) Cords of Sensual Pleasure 35.118(5) Sakka's Question {C}35.119(6) Pancasikha {C} SN 35.120 Sariputto Sutta : Sariputta 35.121(8) Exhortation to Rahula {C}35.122(9) Things That Fetter {C}35.123(10) Things That Can Be Clung To ''III. The Householder '' '35.124(1) At Vesali {C}35.125(2) Among the Vajjians {C}35.126(3) At Nalanda {C} SN 35.127 Bharadvaja Sutta : About Bharadvaja 35.128(5) Sona {C}35.129(6) Ghosita {C}35.130(7) Haliddakani {C}35.131(8) Nakulapita {C} SN 35.132 Lohicco Sutta : Lohicca SN 35.133 Verahaccaani Sutta : Verahaccaani ''IV. Devadaha '' 35.134(1) At Devadaha {C} SN 35.135 Khana Sutta : The Opportunity 35.136(3) Delight in Forms (1) {C}35.137(4) Delight in Forms (2) {C}35.138(5) Not Yours (1) {C}35.139(6) Not Yours (2) {C}35.140(7) Impermanent with Cause (Internal) {C}35.141(8) Suffering with Cause (Internal) {C}35.142(9) Nonself with Cause (internal) {C}35.143(10) - 144(12) Impermanent with Cause, Etc. (External) SN 35.145 Kamma Sutta : Action ''V. New and Old '' '35.146(1) Kamma {C}35.147(2) Suitable for Attaining Nibbana (1) {C}35.148(3) - 149(4) Suitable for Attaining Nibbana (2-3) {C}35.150(5) Suitable for Attaining Nibbana (4) {C}35.151(6) A Student {C} SN 35.152 Atthinukhopariyaayo Sutta : Is There a Criterion/purpose? SN 35.153 Indriya Sutta : Faculties 35.154(9) Equipped with Faculties {C}35.155(10) A Speaker on the Dhamma '''Division IV. The Fourth Fifty' ''I. The Destruction of Delight '' 35.156(1) The Destruction of Delight (1) {C}35.157(2) The Destruction of Delight (2) {C}35.158(3) The Destruction of Delight (3) {C}35.159(4) The Destruction of Delight (4) {C}35.160(5) Jivaka's Mango Grove (1) {C}35.161(6) Jivaka's Mango Grove (2) 35.162(7) Kotthita (1) 35.163(8) Kotthita (2) 35.164(9) Kotthita (3) 35.165(10) Abandoning Wrong View 35.166(11) Abandoning Identity View 35.167(12) Abandoning the View of Self II. The Sixtyfold Repetition Series ' ''35.168(1) Desire for the Impermanent (Internal) 35.169(2) Lust for the Impermanent (Internal) 35.170(3) Desire and Lust for the Impermanent (Internal) 35.171(4) - 35.173(6) Desire for Suffering (Internal), Etc. 35.174(7) - 176(9) Desire for Nonself (Internal), Etc. 35.177(10) - 179(12) Desire for the Impermanent (External), Etc. 35.180(13) - 182(15) Desire for Suffering (External), Etc. 35.183(16) - 185(18) Desire for Nonself (external), Etc. 35.186(19) The Past as Impermanent (Internal) SN 35.187 Samuddo (1) Sutta : The Ocean (1) 35.188(21) The Future as Impermanent (Internal) SN 35.189 Balisika Sutta : The Fisherman 35.190 The Past, Etc., as Suffering (Internal) SN 35.191 Kotthita Sutta : To Kotthita 35.192(25) - 194(27) The Past, Etc., as Nonself (Internal) SN 35.193 Udayin Sutta : With Udayin 35.194(27) The Past, Etc., as Nonself (Internal) 35.195(28) - 197(30) The Past, Etc., as Impermanent (External) 35.196 The Past, Etc., as Impermanent (External) SN 35.197 Asivisa Sutta : Vipers 35.198 as Suffering (External) SN 35.199 Kumma Sutta : The Tortoise SN 35.200 Daruka-khandha Sutta : The Log 35.201(34) - 203(36) The Past, Etc., as Nonself (External) SN 35.202 Avassuta Sutta : Soggy SN 35.203 Dukkhadhammaa Sutta : Things Productive of Suffering (excerpt) SN 35.204 Kimsuka Sutta : The Riddle Tree SN 35.205 Vina Sutta : The Lute SN 35.206 Chappana Sutta : The Six Animals SN 35.207 Yavakalapi Sutta : The Sheaf of Barley 35.208 - 209(42) What Is Suffering of the Past, Etc. (Internal) 35.210(43) - 212(45) What Is Nonself of the Past, Etc. (Internal) 35.213(46) - 215(48) What Is Impermanent of the Past, Etc. (External) 35.216(49) - 218(51) What Is Suffering of the Past, Etc. (External) 35.219(52) - 221(54) What Is Nonself of the Past, Etc. (External) 35.222(55) The Bases as Impermanent (Internal) 35.223(56) The Bases as Suffering (Internal) 35.224(57) The Bases as Nonself (Internal) 35.225(58) The Bases as Impermanent (External) 35.226(59) The Bases as Suffering (External) 35.227(60) The Bases as Nonself (External) ''III. The Ocean'' ' ''35.228(1) The Ocean (1) 35.229(2) The Ocean (2) 35.230(3) The Fisherman Simile 35.231(4) The Milk-Sap Tree 35.232(5) Kotthita 35.233(6) Kamabhu 35.234(7) Udayi 35.235(8) The Exposition on Burning 35.236(9) The Simile of Hands and Feet (1) 35.237(10) The Simile of Hands and Feet (2) ''IV. The Vipers '' 35.238(1) The Simile of Vipers 35.239(2) The Simile of the Chariot 35.240(3) The Simile of the Tortoise 35.241(4) The Simile of the Great Log (1) 35.242(5) The Simile of the Great Log (2) 35.243(6) Exposition on the Corrupted 35.244(7) States that Entail Suffering 35.245(8) The Kimsuka Tree 35.246(9) The Simile of the Lute 35.247(10) The Simile of the Six Animals 35.248(11) The Sheaf of Barley 36. Vedana-samyutta (Connected Discourses on Feeling) I. With Verses ''' SN 36.1 Samadhi Sutta : Concentration/trance/samadhi SN 36.2 Sukha Sutta : Happiness SN 36.3 Pahana Sutta : Giving Up SN 36.4 Patala Sutta : The Bottomless Chasm SN 36.5 Datthabba Sutta : To Be Known SN 36.6 Sallatha Sutta : The Arrow SN 36.7 Gelanna Sutta : The Sick Ward (1) SN 36.8 Gelanna Sutta : At the Sick Room (2) SN 36.9 Anicca Sutta : Impermanent SN 36.10 Phassamulaka Sutta : Rooted in Sense-impression ''II. Alone SN 36.11 Rahogata Sutta : Alone SN 36.12 Akasa Sutta : In the Sky (1) 36.13(3) The Sky (2) SN 36.14 Agara Sutta : The Guest House SN 36.15 Santaka Sutta : To Ananda (1) SN 36.16 Santaka Sutta : To Ananda SN 36.17-18 Atthaka Sutta : To Eightfold SN 36.19 Pancakanga Sutta : With Pancakanga (Pleasure Types) SN 36.20 Bhikkhu Sutta : Monks III.The Theme of the Hundred and Eight'' ' SN 36.21 Sivaka Sutta : To Sivaka SN 36.22 Atthasata Sutta : The One-hundred-and-eight Exposition SN 36.23 Bhikkhu Sutta : To a Certain Bhikkhu 36.24(4) Before 36.25(5) Knowledge 36.26(6) A Number of Bhikkus 36.27(7) Ascetics and Brahmins (1) 36.28(8) Ascetics and Brahmins (2) 36.29(9) Ascetics and Brahmins (3) SN 36.30 Suddhikavedana Sutta - Purified of Feeling SN 36.31 Niramisa Sutta : Not of the Flesh 37. Matugama-samyutta (Connected Discourses on Women) 'I. First Repetition Series (Women) ' 37.1(1) Agreeable and Disagreeable (1) 37.2(2) Agreeable and Disagreeable (2) 37.3(3) Peculiar SN 37.4 Vaddha Sutta : Growth 37.5(5) Angry 37.6(6) - 13(13) Malicious, Etc. 37.14(14) The Five '''II. Second Repetition Series (Anuruddha) ' 37.15(1) Without Anger 37.16(2) - 23(9) Without Malice, Etc. 37.24(10) The Five Precepts III. Powers ' ''37.25(1) Confident 37.26(2) Having Won Over 37.27(3) Under Her Control 37.28(4) One 37.29(5) In That Respect 37.30(6) They Expel 37.31(7) The Cause 37.32(8) Situations 37.33(9) Confident 37.34(10) Growth 38. Jambhukhadaka-samyutta (Connected Discourses with Jambukhadaka) 38.1 A Question on Nibbana 38.2 Arahantship 38.3 Proponents of Dhamma 38.4 For What Purpose? 38.5 Consolation 38.6 Supreme Consolation 38.7 Feeling 38.8 Taints 38.9 Ignorance 38.10 Craving 38.11 Floods 38.12 Clinging 38.13 Existence SN 38.14 Dukkha Sutta : stress/suffering 38.15 Identity 38.16 Difficult to Do 39. Samandaka-samyutta (Connected Discourses with Samandaka) 39.1 -16 A Question on Nibbaba, Etc. 40. Moggallana-samyutta (Connected Discourses with Moggallana) 40.1 The First Jhana 40.2 The Second Jhana 40.3 The Third Jhana 40.4The Fouth Jhana 40.5 The Base of the Infinity of Space 40.6 The Base of the Infinity of Consciousness 40.7 The Base of Nothingness 40.8 The Base of Neither-Perception-Nor-Nonperception SN 40.9 Animitto Sutta : The Signless 40.10 Sakka 40.11 Candana 41. Citta-samyutta (Connected Discourses with Citta) 41.1 The Fetter 41.2 Isidatta (1) SN 41.3 Isidatta Sutta : About Isidatta SN 41.4 Mahaka Sutta : About Mahaka SN 41.5 Pathama Kamabhu : About Kamabhu (1) SN 41.6 Kamabhu Sutta : With Kamabhu (2) (On the Cessation of Perception & Feeling) SN 41.7 Godatta Sutta : To Godatta 41.8 Nigantha Nataputta {C}41.9 The Naked Ascetic Kassapa SN 41.10 Gilana Sutta : Sick 42. Gamani-samyutta (Connected Discourses to Headmen) 42.1 Canda SN 42.2 Talaputa Sutta : To Talaputa the Actor SN 42.3 Yodhajiva Sutta : To Yodhajiva (The Warrior) SN 42.6 Paccha-bhumika Sutta : (Brahmans) of the Western Land SN 42.7 Desanaa Sutta : Teaching SN 42.8 Sankha Sutta : The Conch Trumpet SN 42.10 Maniculaka Sutta : To Maniculaka SN 42.11 Gandhabhaka (Bhadraka) Sutta : To Gandhabhaka (Bhadraka) 43. Asankhata-samyutta (Connected Discourses on the Unconditioned) ''I. The First Subchapter '' 43.1(1) Mindfulness Directed to the Body {C}43.2(2) Serenity and Insight {C}43.3(3) With Thought and Examination {C}43.4(4) Emptiness Concentration {C}43.5(5) Establishments of Mindfulness {C}43.6(6) Right Strivings {C}43.7(7) Bases for Spiritual Power {C}43.8(8) Spiritual Faculties {C}43.9(9) Powers {C}43.10(10) Factors of Enlightenment {C}43.11(11) The Eightfold Path {C} ''II. The Second Subchapter }43.12(1) The Unconditioned {C}43.13(2) The Uninclined {C}43.14(3) - 43(32) The Taintless, Etc. {C}43.44(33) The Destination 44. Avyakata-samyutta (Connected Discourses on the Undeclared) SN 44.1 Khema Sutta : With Khema SN 44.2 Anuradha Sutta : To Anuradha SN 44.3 Sariputta-Kotthita Sutta : Sariputta and Kotthita (1) SN 44.4 Sariputta-Kotthita Sutta : Sariputta and Kotthita (2) SN 44.5 Sariputta-Kotthita Sutta : Sariputta and Kotthita (3) SN 44.6 Sariputta-Kotthita Sutta : Sariputta and Kotthita (4) SN 44.7 Moggallana Sutta : With Moggallana SN 44.8 Vacchagotta Sutta : With Vacchagotta SN 44.9 Kutuhalasala Sutta : With Vacchagotta SN 44.10 Ananda Sutta : To Ananda SN 44.11 Sabhiya Sutta : With Sabhiya Maha Vagga — The Great Section This volume covers the 37 virtues partaking of enlightenment, which are rearranged, starting with the Noble Eightfold Path (including other virtues prior to the Path) the seven enlightenment factors, the four based of mindfulness, the five controlling faculties, the four right efforts, the five powers, the four paths of accomplishment, including other related topics, e.g. the five hindrances, the ten fetters, the Four Noble Truths, the absorptions, along with the attributes of Stream Entrants and the meritorious consequences of the fruition of Stream Entry. This section is classified into 12 samyuttas. 45. Magga-samyutta I. Ignorance'' ' SN 45.1 Avijja Sutta : Ignorance SN 45.2 Upaddha Sutta : Half (of the Holy Life) (3) Sariputta {C}45.4 (4) The Brahmin {C}45.5 (5) For What Purpose? {C}45.6 (6) A Certain Bhikkhu (1) {C}45.7 (7) A Certain Bhikkhu (2) {C} SN 45.8 Magga-vibhanga Sutta : An Analysis of the Path 45.9 (9) The Spike {C}45.10 (10) Nandiya SN 45.159 Agantuka Sutta : For All Comers SN 45.165 Dukkhata Sutta : Suffering SN 45.171 Ogha Sutta : Floods (1) 'II. Dwelling ' 'III. Wrongness ''' '''''IV. Practice V. Wandererd of Other Sects VI. The Sun Repetition Series VII. One Thing Repetition Series (1) VIII. One Thing Repetition Series (2) IX. First Ganges Repetition Series X. Second Ganges Repetition Series XI. Third Ganges Repetition Series XII. Fourth Ganges Repetition Series XIII. Diligence XIV. Strenuous Deeds XV. Searches '' ''XVI. Floods 46. Bojjhanga-samyutta SN 46.1 Himavanta Sutta : The Himalayas SN 46.14 Gilana Sutta : Ill SN 46.16 Gilana Sutta : Ill SN 46.51 Ahara Sutta : Food SN 46.53 Aggi Sutta : Fire SN 46.54 Metta Sutta : Good Will SN 46.55 Sangaravo Sutta : Sangarava 47. Satipatthana-samyutta SN 47.6 Sakunagghi Sutta : The Hawk SN 47.7 Makkata Sutta : The Monkey SN 47.8 Suda Sutta : The Cook SN 47.10 Bhikkhunupassaya Sutta : Directed and Undirected Meditation SN 47.13 Cunda Sutta : About Cunda SN 47.14 Cunda Sutta : At Ukkacela SN 47.19 Sedaka Sutta : At Sedaka SN 47.35 Sata Sutta : Mindful SN 47.37 Chanda Sutta : Desire SN 47.38 Parinna Sutta : Comprehension SN 47.40 Satipatthana-vibhanga Sutta : Analysis of the Frames of Reference SN 47.41 Amata Sutta : Immortal Bliss SN 47.42 Samudaya Sutta : Origination SN 47.46 Paa.timokkha Sutta : Obligation 48. Indriya-samyutta SN 48.10 Indriya-vibhanga Sutta : Analysis of the Mental Faculties SN 48.38 Vibhanga Sutta : An Analysis SN 48.39 Katthopama Sutta : The Fire-stick SN 48.41 Jara Sutta : Old Age SN 48.42 Unnabho Brahmano Sutta : The Brahman Unnabha SN 48.44 Pubbakotthaka Sutta : Eastern Gatehouse SN 48.53 Sekha Sutta : The Learner SN 48.54 Pade Sutta : In the Foot SN 48.56 Patitthita Sutta : Established 49. Sammappadhana-samyutta 50. Bala-samyutta 51. Iddhipada-samyutta SN 51.15 Brahmana Sutta : To Unnabha the Brahman SN 51.20 Iddhipada-vibhanga Sutta : Analysis of the Bases of Power 52. Anuruddha-samyutta SN 52.10 Gilana Sutta : Illness 53. Jhana-samyutta 54. Anapana-samyutta SN 54.6 Arittha Sutta : To Arittha SN 54.8 Dipa Sutta : The Lamp SN 54.9 Vesali Sutta : At Vesali SN 54.13 Ananda Sutta : To Ananda 55. Sotapatti-samyutta SN 55.1 Raja Sutta : The Emperor SN 55.21 Mahanama Sutta : To Mahanama (1) SN 55.22 Mahanama Sutta : To Mahanama (2) SN 55.24 Sarakaani Sutta : Sarakaani (Who Took to Drink) SN 55.30 Licchavi Sutta : To the Licchavi SN 55.31 Abhisanda Sutta : Bonanzas (1) SN 55.32 Abhisanda Sutta : Bonanzas (2) SN 55.33 Abhisanda Sutta : Bonanzas (3) SN 55.40 Nandiya Sutta : To Nandiya SN 55.54 Gilana Sutta : ill 56. Sacca-samyutta SN 56.9 Viggahika Sutta : Wordy Warfare SN 56.11 Dhammacakkappavattana Sutta : Setting the Wheel of Dhamma in Motion SN 56.20 Tatha Sutta : Real SN 56.22 Vijja Sutta : Knowledge(excerpt) SN 56.31 Simsapa Sutta : The Simsapa Leaves SN 56.35 Sattisata Sutta : One Hundred Spears SN 56.36 Pana Sutta : Animals SN 56.42 Papata Sutta : The Drop-off SN 56.44 Kuta Sutta : Gabled SN 56.45 Vala Sutta : The Horsehair SN 56.46 Andhakara Sutta : Darkness SN 56.48 Chiggala Sutta : The Hole SN 56.102-113 Pansu Suttas : Dust Samyukta Agama Parallel to the Samyutta Nikaya in Pali is the Samyukta Agama of the Sarvastivada school, preserved in the Chinese Buddhist Canon. This was translated from Sanskrit into Chinese by Gunabhadra in 435-445 CE. It contains approximately 1362 discourses, most of which have close counterparts in the Pali canon. SA 232 SA 236 SA 249 SA 262 SA 273 SA 287 SA 293 SA 296 SA 297 SA 299 SA 300 SA 301 SA 335 1 ---- 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' Click the link below to access the original Samyutta Nikaya files in Pali-English. Samyutta Nikaya,Pali-English